Suicido version 3
by mysterious-writter-21
Summary: Hey, it's the newest version of my already great text (lol). Still thrilling, but this time with a story :-)


1—Hi. I wrote since six months, but only science-fiction. My english is very bad, so go over the mistakes, because english is my second language. Dont you find it strange I wrote in English ? Anyway, lets start.

Based on the characters of x-men evolution, I'll write separate story, like in the series. This is the episode 11. I was inspire with real psycho history. Ok, it's sad fo a start but...

Episode 11 Suicido v.3

It was the near end of the summer. Summers was alone, aside from the others. For a few days, he seemed a little bit depressed. May it be the attitude of Jean Grey ? Anyway, he didn't talk much to the others. A day, while he was in the gardens, Doctor Xavier came near him.

--You got any problems ? With Jean maybe ?

--How could you know ? Ah, you're a telpath... Yeah, it's Jean, again.

--Why wouldn't you talk to her.

--Because... we're a kind of family and...

--No, insisted Xavier, I need the real reason. You can lie to everyone around you but please, do not lie to yourself...

--Well, I don't know. I might be shy. I might be sad. I might be convinced of false things, I ...

--I'll tell you your problem, Scott. You have absolutly no confiance in yourself.

Then, Scott started to be silent.

--Inside your cool-looking body, Scott, you are being destroyed by a monster. And you are that monster.

Scott didn't listened to the professor for long. He just went away like he came.

Kitty Pride was also sad that day. She felt so depressed all of a sudden. It all started at the school, yesterday, when a guy insulted her. Then, all went wrong. Everyone seemed to ignore her. Only her computer semmed to understand her, but she lost it. She stayed in her room for all the day. It was Sunday. She was in an emotional state between crying and sleeping, called spleen. She was in her spleen. 

On the next Monday, all x-men had to go to school. Kitty really didn't feel like it, not either Scott. Both of them couldn't even concentrate and even read. At the midnoon, Diablo asks Kitty what was her problem. She didn't answer.

The day finished, and Kitty felt so lonesome... Then, on her bed, she found abottle with a kind of fluid inside, like water. Scott too found one. She first drink a little bit, and discovered it was alcool. She put the bottle on her desk, but, after a few minutes, she started drinking it more and more rapidly. Finally, the bottle was empty. Now, she was crying...and Scott too. Xavier noticed that, and went to see Kitty.

--Hey Kitty, what's wrong with you ?

--Professor, oh, sorry....

She stop crying and hid the empty bottle. Everything was shaking around her.

--Nothing... I will go take some fresh air, it'll help me...

On her way outside, thought, she fell and hurt herself. Xavier was behind her.

--Kitty, if you got a problem, you must help yourself. Tell me what's wrong... please

--I'm allright, I told ya !

--Kitty, when you'll want to talk of....

--Let me alone... please

She went outside, and walked, walked.... In fact, she walked all the night. Finally, she fell asleep somewhere. She realize that she had no family, no real friend, no one, even if that academy. As she thought, she discovers that Malicia, her roomate, certainly heard her crying but didn't do anything. She decided not to use her powers, so that Xavier couldn't find her.

When she woke up from nighmares' filled's dream, she felt even more bored. She was far away, and she had absolutly no places to go, no people to meet. She wasn't even an x-men, now she left the academy...

Cyclops was very confused. His love for Jean was suddenly transformed into angriness as he thought of all the shit she threw to him. In fact, he didn't loved her now. He would have wanted to erase her from his mind, his thoughts, but he couldn't. He has been thinking a lot from the discussion he had with the professor, and discovered it could never match with Jean. Then, he saw he had no more reason to live...

There were a lot of perturbations in the mind of his mutants, thought Xavier, the very same Tuesday morning. Also, Kitty had left... he saw that in his dreams. The worst was he couldn't find out why, even less why Cyclops had changed so much in the last days.He decided he has to interrogate them, and, if they dont want, go directly in their minds. This would be the only solution. Else, worst things could happen... He went to see Cyclops, but Cyclops had left with the Blackbird. He reunites the team he would find the most useful for that mission : Nightcrawler, Storm, Rogue, Wolverine and himself. They all left in the base's secondary ship. The only problem was to find where to go... 

--Rogue, where could Kitty go ? asked Wolve

--What's the matter with her ? We had to go out yesterday after school ? I told her all the morning ! answered Rogue.

--I'll try to reperate an highly perturbed mind... said professor Xavier.

But, when he put he cerebro, the only thing he found was a new mutant. Xavier smiles. He always likes to discover new mutants. The name of the new mutants was Suicido, but he couldn't say more. Suicido was a psychic type, that's all. He looked for Kitty, but far too much people was felling like her, even more. He sighed.

--Let's meet Suicido. We have nothing to lose... say Xavier. Except maybe... he added for himself.

Finally, Xavier found Suicido. At least he thought he did. It was Kitty, in fact. She was very near of a cliff that leads directly to rocks and an ocean. An ocean of pain. The x-men reunites a few meters near here

--Kitty, listen. Don't jump there ! said Xavier mentally.

--Go away ! Please go away X-men ! 

--Kitty listen ! said Wolverine. We'll just help you, ya hear ? You have nothing to be afraid !

--I don't want to live anymore. You know what's so beautiful with life, Xavier ? The fact we can end it when we want. It's my right to die if I want. Goodbye, handsome guys.

Then she jump, but what Kurt did, he telported and took Kitty aside the X-men. Then, the professor looked very carefully in her mind.

--Let's me go away ! You can't prevent my miserably life from ending ! The moment I'll get a free second, I'll…

--Suicido. He's in her mind. 

Xavier tried to neutralised Suicido, but he wasn't able to. So what he did, he disabled Kitty. She was off-battle.

--It's Suicido. In her mind. He was influencing her. I disabled the body. It must be him, the mutant that influenced Scott and Kitty. We must find it ... and Scott, of course.

They got back to the academy and waited for Kitty to awake. She was keep attached in her room. Finally, she opened her eyes. Xavier looked another time in her mind. He found Suicido. He concentrated on Suicido's mind and waited. Finally, Suicido emerged from Kitty mind.

--Her mind was immature, he said. It was almost too easy.

--Hey, what's your power ? said Tornade.

Xavier was scanning the emerged mutant with the Cerebro.

-- I'm Suicido. I'm a specialised psychic type. I can make any people see only black side of everything. Soon, my host become so troubled it kills itself.

--Why are you doing this ? continued Tornade

--To regenerate my psychic power, used by the time, I need a mind. I can't just live here. So what I do, I travel from mind to mind, reading and influencing the person. And I must admit I love to influence people.

--What do you mean ?

--It's fun to see youngsters reacting to some neural excitements. It's fun to see in direct the sadness of humans ames, exceptionnaly girls and more exceptionnaly mutants. They're so perturbed, it's strange. It's just funny to send infos and watch.

--Maybe, said the professor, but that little girl nearly died today because of you. And Scott is nowhere to be seen...

--First, what's a sucking mutant life with sucking powers for the society ? During that time, I could have left thousands of people to suicid. Thoussand. And that Scott Kitty likes so much, I never saw him.

--I scanned his mind yesterday. He was in the same emotionnal state as Kitty.

--I told ya I never touched him. By regenarating, I can only affects my host's mind.

--Well, said Rogue, that would mean...

--Professor, said Jean in an emergency state, locate him !!! 

--I can't he's not using his power. 

--Well, said Suicido, I can't repear any person near of killing himself..

--Do it ! said Jean. Or else, he might...

--Gimme a good reason.

--I'll kill you said Jean.

--Kill me, and you'll pass all your days with the impression you're alone...

--Listen, said Xavier, let's make a deal

Every real X-men was there, listening.

--Help us locate Scott, and I'll give you want you want.

--What I want ?

--Yes

--Allright. I'll tell you what I want after. Let's go

They left in the academy's second ship to New York city. Scott was in the street.

--Scott ! said Jean.

Scott started to run, but Jean slow him with her powers. She was alone because Xavier let her act alone.

--Scott, listen.

--Go away Jean ! Please !

--I'm sorry ! 

--For what ?

--A guy told me what was wrong with you. Please, come back to the academy. Please

--What is wrong, Jean ? Tell me. I would like to know

--It's... you fell bad with me and...

--Go away !

--Don't let your feelings control you.

--I told you to go away ! Now !

--I learn that today. Try to stay in control of your emotions

Then Scott shot a powerful beam on Jean. She was propulsed at the other side of the street, almost dead. People were reuniting around the sceen, so Scott ran away.

--Oh, Jean, I'm so sorry. So sorry... Will you ever forgive me ?

Scott ran, ran. While he was running, the teacher talked to him. The matter was Xavier couldn't see too much in Scott ; he was too perturbed. Two long days passed, and Scott went back to the academy. He went in his room, and maybe cried like rain. He thought of Jean, poor Jean at the hospital because of him, poor Jean that was missing soccer games, and he felt even more depressed. Even more, truly.

_To be followed by next episode : The master of the emotions._


End file.
